Sunday, bloody sunday
by Bulecelup
Summary: Belarus mencintai Russia, selama-lamanya....? Ivan harus segera mencari cara baru untuk kabur dari adik kecilnya yang satu ini. BellaEdwardJacob...eh, salah. BelarusRussia.


**Title: **Sunday, Bloody Sunday.

**Pair: **Belarus/Russia (Natalia/Ivan)

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Tragedy/Humor.

**Summary: **Belarus mencintai Russia, selama-lamanya....? Ivan harus segera mencari cara baru untuk kabur dari adik kecilnya yang satu ini. BellaEdwardJacob...eh, salah. BelarusRussia.

**© AXIS POWERS HETALIA **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.****X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Onii-san, menikahlah denganku."

Belarus menarik syal putih panjang yang melingkar di leher Russia, gadis itu lagi-lagi meminta kakaknya untuk menikahi dirinya. Belarus menatap Russia dengan wajah Innocent, sungguh sangat tak _matching _dengan pisau dapur milik Lithuania yang dia pegang di tangan kanannya.

Wajah Russia berubah menjadi pucat, Belarus mulai kumat lagi penyakit '_Kepingin-kawin-sama-Russia_' nya. Heran, kenapa sih Belaurs ngebet banget kepingin kawin sama Russia?! Padahal Russia itu kakaknya sendiri, lho!!

"Na-Nata-Natalia, le—lepaskan aku, da..." pinta Russia. Tapi yang ada malah Belarus semakin menarik syalnya, membuat dirinya tertarik paksa menuju ke tempat Belarus berpijak.

Belarus memperlihatkan gigi taringnya saat dia menyeringai. Mungkin Belarus terlihat manis dan imut di luar, apalagi dengan pakaian ala maid berwarna biru dengan celemek putih itu... dan pita biru berwarna senada dengan bajunya menghiasi rambut panjangnya yang berwarna pirang pucat....

Tolong jangan perhatikan semua itu, itu hanyalah sebuah kamuflase belaka dari sifat kejam dan psikopat yang di miliki oleh Belarus.

Bahkan Belarus 100 kali lebih menyeramkan daripada Russia, tanya saja kepada Lithuania dan Ukraine---mereka masih hidup untuk menjadi saksi kok...ya, untuk saat ini....mungkin.

Russia mulai panik, dia berusaha untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tak tertarik semakin dekat lagi ke arah Belarus. Tapi Belarus lebih kuat darinya, gadis bertubuh mungil itu dapat menariknya hanya dalam 1 kali tarikan.

"Kau selalu berkata kepada negara lain kalau kau ingin mereka bersatu denganmu...." bisik Natalia. Suaranya terdengar seperti bunyi sisikan ular. "Kenapa kau tak pernah berkata seperti itu kepadaku, Onii-san? Aku akan dengan senang hati menjadi satu denganmu..."

Russia berasa pingin nangis. Sumpah. Baru pertama kali ini dia merasa ketakutan setengah mati, dan hanya satu orang di dunia yang dapat membuatnya merinding seperti anak kecil.... ya, hanya Belarus seorang.

"Jadilah satu denganku, daripada kau menjadi satu dengan China, Onii-san..." Belarus terlihat semakin menyeramkan, apalagi jarak dia dan Russia semakin dekat...

Russia harus berfikir cepat, dia tak mungkin jatuh ke tangan Belarus seperti ini! masih banyak hal yang ingin dia lakukan, seperti Mem-_bully_ Estonia dan Latvia, menyiksa Lithuania berserta Poland, menganggu China, atau bermain-main dengan Prussia dan Germany! Russia masih terlalu muda untuk mati! ah, itu terlalu mendramatisir; tapi maknanya tetap sama kok.

"Menjadi satu dengan Belarus, Onii-san!" sahut Belarus dengan mata berapi-api, Russia berteriak histeris saat melihat wajah menyeramkan Belarus....

Mendadak, Russia menarik syal putihnya yang di cengkram oleh Belarus, dan menariknya secara paksa. Alhasil membuat Belarus terlempar dari tempatnya berdiri dan dia mendarat di rak buku milik Russia. Dan parahnya, Belarus masih tertimpa rak buku itu saat jatuh terguling ke lantai.

Russia melihat hasil kerjaannya dengan wajah pucat. Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan! Dia telah melukai adiknya sendiri! tapi bukan hal itulah yang saat ini melintas di benak Russia, melainkan...

Waktu yang tepat untuk kabur dari Belarus.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!" saatnya untuk kabur. Russia berlari keluar ruangan sambil berteriak, meninggalkan Belarus yang masih tertimpa rak buku di lantai.

"Onii-san!" karena mendengar teriakan Russia, Belarus langsung bangkit dari bawah rak. Badannya luka-luka, bahkan tetesan darah merah segar menetes jatuh di wajahnya. "Tunggu! Jangan kabur! Kau harus menikahiku!!" Belarus tak perduli soal luka di tubuhnya, dia malah berlari mengejar Russia yang sudah kabur dari dalam ruangan.

Belarus nampaknya tak akan menyerah sebelum dia mendapatkan Russia seutuhnya...

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode Author: **"21 GUNS", **_**by: Green Day. **_~TRANSFORMER 2, Revenge of The Fallen~)

**MATTGASM: **saya cinta Belarus kok! D: karakter perempuan kesukaan saya selain Hungary, Taiwan, dan Ukraine! XD thanks for reading, Live long and prosper!

**OMAKE!: **judul "_Sunday, Bloody Sunday_" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _Paramore_.


End file.
